Caught on Camera
by spearmintgreen
Summary: A kiss cam takes Hogwarts by storm.


The entire school had been in an uproar for nearly a month. Several newspapers, including the Prophet, referred to it as 'a scandal for the ages.' Harry didn't think it was quite that drastic, but apparently there was a huge debate over the issue.

The problem? A kiss cam. The alleged 'debauchery device,' as a scathing letter sent by an irate Pureblood parent called it, had been instituted on a whim. One of the muggleborns had suggested it for Quidditch matches and offered to work out a way to fix the technology/magic glitch themself. It had taken the student (who was still choosing to remain anonymous) three months to get the cam to work, and another two to work out all the bugs.

Maybe it wouldn't have been such a big deal if the kiss cam just panned to random people sitting next to each other. Maybe then there wouldn't even be a debate. But no, this kiss cam was specially designed to find the two people with the most chemistry. What could possibly go wrong? On top of that, the cam would start to place mild hexes on you until you kissed the person it indicated. Brilliant.

Today was going to be the third official use of the cam. There had been...mixed reactions the past two times. A grand total of three breakups, two fistfights, a foodfight, and two new couples were the result of the kiss cam. Harry didn't know the full story for any of them and didn't want to know. He'd dodged the cam so far simply because the past two matches had been Slytherin vs Ravenclaw and then Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff and he hadn't gone. (Hermione made damn sure of that when she found out he had a charms essay due.)

Harry felt rather unperturbed by the whole thing, after all, it wasn't like he had any chemistry with anyone.

The broom clutched between his fingers felt cold, even through the leather seeker's gloves he wore. Harry rubbed his hands together in a futile attempt at generating heat.

Below him, the quidditch match rushed on. It was 60 to 40 with Gryffindor in the lead. Of course, most of Slytherin's points came from cheating, so they couldn't really be counted.

The snitch was, predictably, nowhere to be found. This was the second most important match of the year, the one that would determine who had the best chance at winning the season, and yet the one thing that could determine victory had vanished. Harry scowled.

Across the pitch, Draco Malfoy wildly spun around in his own search for the snitch. The bewildered expression he sported almost made Harry laugh. The other boy's pale blond hair fell into his frantic grey eyes.

Harry tore his gaze away to continue watching for the little flash of gold.

The crowd roared suddenly, the crescendo of their voices carried up with the frozen drafts of air.

It didn't matter.

He'd spotted the snitch.

Harry dived down towards the pitch, racing after his quarry. His cheeks stung from the speed of the icy wind against his face. He whipped past Fred and George, each of whom tried to call out his name, but he wasn't listening.

It was within reach.

That was when he felt his nose begin to itch. The painful urge to scratch it reared to life. But no, he had to stay focused.

Right as he was about to grab the snitch from the air he spotted it. It was only a faint glimmer out of the corner of his eye. The glowing letters on the screen put up for the kiss cam spelled out his name.

Harry jerked to a halt, nearly flying headfirst off his broom. He turned around to get a better look and felt the blood drain from his face, because the name paired with his was none other than Draco Malfoy. It wasn't possible.

There was no way he had any chemistry with the annoying ferret.

A mistake. That's what this had to be.

The screen split into live footage of Harry and Draco's shocked expressions. The latter turned a rather unbecoming shade of red. Overcoming his stupor, Harry zoomed to the blond. The crowd went wild.

"Just what are you playing at?" he demanded when he was within shouting range of Draco.

"Me! You think I did this? Why would I want to kiss you?" Draco protested. Something felt off about the tone, as though it were somehow strained.

"That's insulting!" Harry yelled without thinking. Quickly, he amended, "I mean, not that I want you to want to kiss me." He felt a flush crept up his neck. A hopeful glint flashed through Draco's eyes, almost too quick to be seen.

"Look, as much as neither of us wants to," at this Draco smirked, "the bloody thing won't stop hexing us until we do. I, for one, don't want to have my nose itch for a moment longer."

Harry thought for a moment, but he knew it wouldn't be worth it to try to avoid the kiss cam. Who knew what else it would inflict on them besides a harmless nose itch?

"Fine, Malfoy." The blond grinned in delight. "But you better not try anything," Harry warned, gripping the broom tighter.

It had gone oddly silent, he noticed. Everyone was watching to see what would happen next. Even their respective teams had temporarily paused in order to see the fascinating events unfolding.

Harry maneuvered his broom closer to Draco's. Draco simply smiled, but on further study it became apparent he was shaking. Whether from the cold or, perhaps, something else, Harry didn't know. When he was hovering directly in front of the blond he stopped.

"Let's get on with it then," Harry whispered, suddenly nervous. He leaned in, green eyes locked on the grey ones in front of him. Less than a breath away, he paused. "Malfoy? Are you-"

Draco cut him off by lunging forward, searing their mouths together. He tasted like apples and something distinctly Draco. Harry's hands came up of their own accord to fist themselves in Draco's green seeker's uniform. The blond slid his own hand around Harry's waist, pulling him closer.

They broke apart with a gasp.

The two stared at each other, minds swirling.

Around them, the crowd burst into excited shrieks.

It was then that Harry decided that perhaps he liked the kiss cam.


End file.
